


coming home

by Elocin000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, M/M, Smut, a bit of angst, all the way fluff, jealous Yeol, mention of lee hongki, you know that ig update of hongki with kyungsoo in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocin000/pseuds/Elocin000
Summary: Lee Hongki posted on his Instagram with Do Kyungsoo in it. Someone was NOT totally jealous of it. It's not a big deal anyway.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was not beta-ed and I wrote it out on a whim. Apology to the typo and grammatical errors. I don't know shit about korean enlistment rules and whatnot. All fictional.

Chanyeol was not jealous really.

As he stared some more at the picture on his phone screen. His boyfriend smiling all too prettily while his arm slung around on this man’s shoulder. Hong Do, Ki Hong, Song Ki, whatever this man’s name was. Chanyeol refused to remember or acknowledge the man’s name. He hadn’t liked how this man looked at his Kyungsoo before.

He tossed his phone across the couch and slouched even more on his seat. His eyes trained on his tv screen. He had been watching Memories of Alhambra. Since he was filming another movie, he had decided to study his previous acting so he could have some pointers on where to improve more.

And also, to have some distractions too.

Because Park Chanyeol was the biggest in denial piece of shit and he had kept on coming back to his phone, scrolling down through SNS if there was more update about his Kyungsoo, while also trying and failing to crush and punch figuratively the jealousy that was bubbling deep inside him.

Gosh, this man was so lucky, to be honest. Kyungsoo had always tried to avoid having a selca with Chanyeol and post it on his SNS. If not, Kyungsoo had always been on his phone ignoring him, even though Chanyeol had repeatedly called and asked him if they could have a selca together.

And this…

And this…

Chanyeol had even respected Kyungsoo's wishes not to upload much of their pictures together online because he knew how private his boyfriend could be.

And this...

And this…

Did Chanyeol have to ask this man now on how he had successfully made Kyungsoo agreed to post their selca together on SNS that easily? Because, honestly, for Chanyeol, the boyfriend privilege was not working and it was like he had to cry blood first before Kyungsoo could agree with whatever he wanted to do with him.

Chanyeol glared at Seju on the tv screen.

More importantly, why was he being this petty over a selca?

“You looked like an idiot,” Chanyeol said to Seju.

But no matter how much idiotic it may seem, he couldn’t help but feel that way. To feel like there was a pinch in his chest because he wanted that too. He wanted to parade on his SNS how pretty his boyfriend could be with their selca together. There were tons actually, Kyungsoo and he had tons of pictures together on his phone but none of those were uploaded because Kyungsoo just didn’t want to.

He picked up his phone again and took a picture of Seju instead and uploaded it on his bubble. 

Talk about the kind of things he could upload online…

He was about to put down his phone when it suddenly rang and vibrated. Chanyeol almost dropped it. He straightened up on his seat and stared wide-eyed at the caller ID. His eyes almost bulged out of his socket.

_D.O._

Why would he call all of a sudden? As far as Chanyeol knew, Kyungsoo was busy practicing for the musical, and their phones could be only used to a certain extent since their enlistment. Unless it was an Emergency.

Chanyeol answered. “H-hello?”

“Hi, baby.”

Chanyeol almost fell from the couch. “B-Baby…”

There was a pause.

“I am calling my boyfriend, right? Park Chanyeol?”

“Is this my boyfriend Do Kyungsoo either? Why are you so bold right now? Where are you?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “We’re taking a break from practice and I’m outside taking a breath of fresh air. No one was around anyway.”

“Ah, why you're calling?”

“Can’t I call you now? To ask how are you?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’re so busy right now with the musical and taking selca with other people-” Chanyeol wanted to slap his mouth. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. It was probably something that just built up in his chest and exploded. He regretted saying it though. 

There was a pause on the other line again.

Chanyeol tried to backtracked. “I mean I know you’re busy right now, I’m okay though, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m also busy with filming my movie, you know The Box, right? I’m pretty much excited about it-”

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was screwed. It was the tone that Kyungsoo used when Chanyeol was being an idiot.

“Baby, I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said hastily. “Please don’t be mad at me. I just missed you, that’s all…”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I miss you too, every single day.”

Okay, that made Chanyeol a bit better. He bit the inside of his cheek, refraining himself from smiling.

“This is why I called because my Chanyeol sense is tingling-”

“Are you Spider-Man? What Chanyeol sense?”

“That you’re brooding over something so trivial. You saw Hong Ki’s post on his SNS, right?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal.”

“But my Chanyeol Sense says otherwise.”

“What? I’m not jealous or anything-”

“You totally are. This kind of thing has been a big deal to you from the beginning.”

Chanyeol pouted because Kyungsoo was right.

“Listen-”

There was a sudden noise in Kyungsoo’s background.

“Oh, I have to go,” Kyungsoo said suddenly. “I’ll call you later and we’ll talk about this. Bye.”

Before Chanyeol could say anything, Kyungsoo hung up.

“Y-yeah, bye, I love you,” Chanyeol mumbled on his phone screen.

Chanyeol waited for his call until 12 in the morning, but no call came from his boyfriend. His heart was heavier than it had been earlier. He fell asleep with an ache on his chest, and his eyes moistening with unshed tears.

It was ridiculous really, to feel like he had been run over by a bulldozer.

But he couldn’t help it. His heart said it wasn’t okay. And this was probably what love felt like, it made you go crazy on a random day because of little things.

Chanyeol woke up at dawn. He had a light and short sleep, and there was still the lingering ache on his chest from last night’s event.

He was about to reach for his phone on the bedside table, about to check if Kyungsoo had called up sometime at midnight. Chanyeol swore that he would totally hit himself if he missed any of Kyungsoo’s call.

But then, he paused. Something was preventing him from reaching his phone any further.

There was a weight on his torso.

Chanyeol slowly looked down.

An arm was draped over his waist.

Chanyeol jerked and twisted around, propping his elbow on the mattress to look who’s arm it was from.

Kyungsoo groaned and stirred in his sleep. He slurred. “Chanyeol, it’s too early. Let’s sleep some more…”

Chanyeol’s mouth hung open, eyes wide. He was completely awake, at the same time wondering if he was still in the middle of a dream. Chanyeol slapped himself.

Nope. Not a dream. It hurt.

“How are you here?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask.

“I still have some vacation left,” Kyungsoo muttered, eyes still closed. “I used it. I’ll be back at the barracks tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

That was also he realized that Kyungsoo was wearing Chanyeol’s gray hoodie. His boyfriend’s white and milky thighs were bare and on display. Chanyeol briefly wondered if Kyungsoo was wearing anything underneath his hoodie. Straying himself from that thought, Chanyeol’s eyes wandered. He saw Kyungsoo’s military uniform neatly folded and draped over the chair in the corner. He looked back at Kyungsoo who was now awake and staring at him with big round eyes.

“Kyungsoo-yah." Chanyeol’s voice was on borderline whining as he dove and pepper Kyungsoo with kisses on his face.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo was giggling. “Stop. Eww, you’ve got morning breath-!”

“You talked like you don’t have morning breath either.” But Chanyeol was continuously peppering him with kisses until his kisses went down to his neck.

He wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and rolled over until Kyungsoo was lying on his stomach and on top of him. Kyungsoo squeaked in surprise.

“I miss you. I miss you.” Chanyeol chanted on Kyungsoo’s temple This time, he wrapped both of his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle and tightened his hold, as if he was some sort of teddy bear he needed to crush into a tight hug. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he got to finally hold his boyfriend like this.

He closed his eyes, relishing the weight of his boyfriend on top of him and his distinct smell that was a borderline smell like baby powder. Though, Kyungsoo had vehemently denied that he was using one.

Kyungsoo shifted on top of him until his lips were on Chanyeol’s neck. He whispered on Chanyeol’s neck. “Are you still mad?”

Chanyeol opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I told you I’m not mad. I just… kinda feel sad sometimes that I don't get to post our selca's together on SNS. You were awfully standing close together that I feel like I’ve been replaced as your boyfriend. But forget it. It’s a silly thing to even think about. I know you can be that clingy to the people you really like. You can’t help it. But don’t like them too much okay! Or I’m really going to lose it and announce to the world that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Do you know why I don’t like posting our selca's on SNS?” Kyungsoo continued to whisper on his neck. Chanyeol wanted to see his face though.

“You never tell me why…” Chanyeol said.

“Because I was afraid that my face would give it away, and people would know easily when I look or smile at you, and they would find out how much I’m in love with you…”

Chanyeol froze. He didn’t know what to say.

“That selca that Hong Ki posted was mostly for publicity, to hype the fans even more, and to promote more our incoming musical. But with you, it was different with you. A selca with you was more personal because you like sharing a bit of your life on your SNS. I guess I was just paranoid…”

Then just like that, Chanyeol’s chest felt suddenly light, as if he was about to float. He felt like crying too because damn it, he loved Kyungsoo so much too.

“That’s why don’t get jealous about things like that, because at the end of the day and no matter what, I’m coming home to you. I’ll always come back to you because you are home…”

Just like that again, tears were streaming down on Chanyeol’s face. He was staring at the ceiling, so so overwhelmed with feelings, he felt like combusting at that moment. He knew that Kyungsoo loved him no doubt. The smaller man had been rarely vocal about his own feelings, instead always expressing it through his actions. That’s why Chanyeol couldn’t handle it sometimes when Kyungsoo was being so open like this. It always shocked him and he would never get used to it no matter how long time went by.

Kyungsoo lifted his head up and looked at Chanyeol. “A-are you crying?”

“No.” Chanyeol sniffed, still staring at the ceiling. There were still tears falling down from his temple.

Kyungsoo disentangled himself from Chanyeol to sit up next to him. “I didn’t tell you that though to make you cry.”

Chanyeol finally looked at Kyungsoo and was hit again with another wave of overwhelming love for his boyfriend. His face crumpled. He put his forearm over his eyes to cover it as another batch of tears streamed down to his face. “I love you so so much too, I always feel like crying..”

“Seriously, you are ridiculous and a big baby.”

“Your baby though.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. “My baby though. Seriously don’t cry.” He pried Chanyeol’s forearm away from his face. Chanyeol let him. Kyungsoo wiped his face with the hem of his sleeve. “Aish, you have snot, what the fuck.” He wiped Chanyeol’s nose too.

Just like that, they were laughing.

“I’m sorry for being ridiculous,” Chanyeol sniffed.

Kyungsoo smiled. “I don’t mind it from time to time, that’s one of your charms. And I’m sorry too, I feel like I haven’t expressed enough of my feelings to assure you and to let you know how much I love you. Seriously, I love you so so much that I feel like bursting like a balloon sometimes.”

“Kyungsoo! Why are you being like this!” Chanyeol turned to hide his face on the pillow. “I’m not used to this side of you. You’re going to kill me.” His voice was muffled.

Kyungsoo laughed. “I feel like that’s a bad thing though, I really need to be more vocal to you…” He leaned down and whispered on Chanyeol’s ear. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“Aish, I know, I know..! I love you too, stop, I’m gonna die!” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo and now Kyungsoo’s head was lying on his chest.

Both of them sigh contentedly. 

“Now that it is out of the way, can we go back to sleep? Our practice ended up really late, that’s why I couldn’t call you back. Sorry..”

“That’s okay, you’re here now though, that’s what matters the most.”

They fell asleep with nothing in their chest but love. Their limbs tangled and a smile was blooming on their face like a flower.

Much much later, Chanyeol woke up again with Kyungsoo’s limbs still wrapped around him like an octopus. He had forgotten to draw the curtain together and now sunlight was blaring down at them through the window.

Chanyeol’s hand wandered down to his boyfriend’s body. Finally, his question had been answered, his boyfriend was wearing boxer briefs underneath.

He cupped Kyungsoo’s ass cheek with his hand and started to grope it. God, he missed that meaty ass too.

After a while, he wasn’t contented with it so he brought his hand inside the boxers and kneaded Kyungsoo’s bare flesh this time.

Chanyeol almost moaned at the roundness of his ass underneath his palm. He kneaded a little too hard, that his nails are digging into the flesh. Before he knew it, his two hands were inside the briefs, feeling up that ass. Chanyeol’s dick twitched, getting hard by just that.

Kyungsoo suddenly sighed, finally awake. “If you have no plans on stopping, can we at least brush our teeth first before we make out and before your hands roamed somewhere else?”

Chanyeol had never been faster to get up from the bed, dragging Kyungsoo with him to brush their teeth.

Chanyeol threw Kyungsoo on the bed, bouncing as he hit the mattress after they had brushed their teeth. The smaller man’s legs immediately parted and spread as Chanyeol crawled in between.

Chanyeol hovered over Kyungsoo and went for his lips. Kyungsoo immediately opened his mouth to welcome Chanyeol’s tongue in him. His tongue roamed around, both of them groaning at the sensation. The kiss went rougher, with the clash of tongue and teeth. Then Chanyeol licked Kyungsoo’s lower lip and sucked it, making Kyungsoo groan again.

Chanyeol’s mouth went down to the neck, swiping his tongue on that flawless white column. He gently sucked it, not leaving any mark. Kyungsoo was leaving tomorrow and it was best not to leave any marks. Even though. Chanyeol was so tempted to bite it hard.

Instead, Chanyeol pushed up and removed Kyungsoo’s hoodie (his hoodie) to reveal Kyungsoo’s toned chest. The military had done wonders to his boyfriend, honestly, Kyungsoo had gotten more buff; his chest more defined, and torso more muscled.

And Chanyeol really, really appreciated it as his hand slid down across the chest towards his navel. Kyungsoo’s body almost arched at the touch. Then Chanyeol dove in once again. His mouth clamping on one nipple and sucked it.

Kyungsoo choked out a moan. Chanyeol gave it kitten licks before biting it.

Kyungsoo cried out.

Chanyeol continued to ravish his nipple as his one hand pinch the other. Kyungsoo’s back was like a bow, arching, and taut under Chanyeol’s touch.

Chanyeol went down even further, giving an open-mouthed kiss to every bit of the skin his lips could reach. Until he reached the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers. Kyungsoo was already bulging. Chanyeol mouthed his clothed erection eliciting another moan from Kyungsoo.

And then Chanyeol decided to remove the boxers. Kyungsoo lifted his hips up a bit as he pulled down the boxers. Kyungsoo’s cock sprang free, slapping on his abdomen. Boy, was he hard.

He threw the boxers somewhere behind him, and admired his boyfriend’s body for a bit, how Kyungsoo’s eyes were already closed, his chest heaving, his hands gripping the bedsheet, his legs spread wide for him, and how his cock was already leaking and red at the tip. Chanyeol was feeling hot like fire. He removed his own clothing until he was fully naked.

Chanyeol spit on his hand then he reached for Kyungsoo’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. Kyungsoo whimpered at the contact. Chanyeol slowly pumped it, teasing Kyungsoo, wanting him moaning for more, moaning for his name. He knew it would come eventually because Kyungsoo was impatient most of the time when they were in bed.

“Yeol-ah,” He moaned. Chanyeol smirked. There you go. “Suck me off please, I’ve been wanting it for some time now, been jacking off to the image of you, sucking me off.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groaned. Okay, he hadn’t expected that. And who was he to deny his boyfriend's wish? So he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Kyungsoo’s girth. 

Kyungsoo let out the loudest moan so far. Chanyeol couldn’t help too and moan at the sound that his boyfriend made. He hollowed his cheek and took Kyungsoo in one go. Among all other things, he had missed from Kyungsoo, this was one of them. How his mouth felt full with Kyungsoo’s cock, the feeling of almost choking as Kyungsoo’s tip reached the back of his throat. Chanyeol bobbed his head, his tongue gliding on the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock. He continued his movement until Kyungsoo was almost screaming tugging his hair backward.

“Stop, stop, I’m going to come. I want to come with you in me.”

Did Chanyeol say that Kyungsoo was going to be the death of him?

Chanyeol released his cock with a pop, leaving a string of saliva on Kyungsoo’s cock. He hovered once again over his boyfriend and put his index and middle fingers over Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. “Suck it.”

Kyungsoo immediately obliged as he wrapped his plump lips around his fingers and sucked it. Chanyeol groaned at the sight and at the feeling of his warm mouth around his fingers. Kyungsoo even licked it. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and those fingers went to Kyungsoo’s rim.

Kyungsoo whimpered again, as Chanyeol slowly breached the rim with his one finger at first, pulling in and out. Then he inserted the second digit, scissoring through Kyungsoo’s tight muscle. Kyungsoo’s mouth was agape as he let out a series of whimpers at the onslaught of his fingers inside him.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol had just reached his prostrate with the pad of his finger. He continued to brush his prostrate just to see Kyungsoo writhe underneath him. And then Chanyeol pulled his fingers because Kyungsoo was so close on coming, and he still had to fulfill his boyfriend’s wish to come while he was inside him.

He tore the packet of the condom and gave his own hard cock a few more tugs before rolling on the condom in one swift movement. He leaned forward, bracketing his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s head.

Chanyeol kissed him on the mouth. “You ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo slurred, his eyes closing. “Please, I want you, baby, I want you so bad in me. I want to feel you.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. He aligned his cock on Kyungsoo’s hole, and slowly, inserted his girth.

Kyungsoo let out a guttural moan.

“Baby, you’re so fucking tight.” Chanyeol was straining, as he slowly pushed his dick forward.

And then he bottomed out. Chanyeol peppered Kyungsoo’s temple and cheek with kisses, waiting for him to adjust to his girth.

“Move, Yeol.”

Chanyeol started moving. It was also slow at first, without rhythm to the pace, feeling more Kyungsoo’s tight heat around his cock. And when he started to get lost in it, the pace went faster as he started to pound and piston his hips. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s.

And Chanyeol realized something as he was inside Kyungsoo, he realized that he was the only one.

He realized that he was the only person who got to see Kyungsoo like this, to see Kyungsoo fell apart because of him, to hear the sound that Kyungsoo makes when his cock hits his prostate as he changed his angle.

He was the only one who could hear Kyungsoo beg and be vulnerable like this when he was usually guarded in the outside world.

All of these, all about Kyungsoo when he was underneath him, it was for his eyes only, only him.

A boyfriend privilege reserved for him only.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered to his ear.

“I Love you too,” Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled at the back of his head in pleasure as he moaned out his answer.

Chanyeol continued to move as he slipped his hand in between them and reached for Kyungsoo’s cock jerking him off.

Kyungsoo screamed again.

"I’m so close, Yeol, I’m so close, harder.”

Chanyeol hit his prostate again.

And that was it, Kyungsoo was cumming, white thick rope of cum spurting out on Chanyeol’s hand onto his own stomach and chest. Chanyeol didn’t stop there, seeking his own pleasure and riding out his boyfriend’s orgasm.

Seconds later, his movements became jerky, hips stuttering as he felt the familiar coil on his abdomen. Chanyeol shut his eyes, groaning Kyungsoo’s name as he came to the condom.

Chanyeol was panting, none of them was moving from their position as they came down from their post-orgasmic high. Then Chanyeol pulled out from Kyungsoo. He removed his condom and discarded it. He came back with a wet cloth to clean his boyfriend’s cum that was drying on his stomach and chest.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were still close and he seemed to be still out of it. Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo up and lay him in a better position with his head against the pillows. Chanyeol pulled the blanket over him. He joined his boyfriend afterward falling asleep once again.

Chanyeol woke up for the third time feeling hungry. It was near the afternoon. He groggily sat up and glanced down at his naked boyfriend beside him. Kyungsoo was lying on his stomach facing away from him. His back was exposed for Chanyeol to kiss.

Kyungsoo only stirred in response.

He stood up and stretched. He groaned when his bones popped. He walked around searching for his boxers on the floor. He immediately wore it when he found it. He was about to head out of the room to cook some brunch for the two of them when he saw his guitar on its stand on one corner. He paused.

Then he went to his guitar instead. He picked up the instrument and sat on the nearby chair.

He strummed on his guitar, finding the right chord, a tune that would resonate with the feeling that was stuck in his chest. Then his fingers were flying over the guitar fretboard. His guitar producing a low and soft melody. He smiled.

He almost didn’t notice Kyungsoo who had woken up. There was a blanket over his head and wrapped around him. Chanyeol didn’t pause on playing as he watched his boyfriend pulled the bean bag towards him and to sit beside him. Chnayeol was just repeating three to four chords that he had been experimenting a while back.

Kyungsoo watched him for a while.

Then Chanyeol came to stop.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He looked so adorable looking like a burrito with the blanket around him. “Was it a new song? The melody was unfamiliar.”

Chanyeol hummed. “I just thought if it earlier,”

“Does it have a title already? Was it all about?”

Chanyeol grinned at him and spoke in English. “Coming home.”

Kyungsoo grinned back. Because he understood what Chanyeol meant in an instant.

A new song was in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
